


Nyahstya Raspurrtina, resident catgirl

by chaoticfoolish



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Polymechs - Freeform, catgirl nastya, catnip, nastya is dating everyone but jonny, this is a kinnie thing sorry gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfoolish/pseuds/chaoticfoolish
Summary: nastya decides to fuck around and find out
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina, Nastya Rasputina/Ashes O'Reilly, Nastya Rasputina/Drumbot Brian, Nastya Rasputina/Gunpowder Tim, Nastya Rasputina/Marius von Raum, Nastya Rasputina/Raphaella la Cognizi, Nastya Rasputina/The Mechanisms Ensemble, Nastya Rasputina/The Toy Soldier, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble/The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Nyahstya Raspurrtina, resident catgirl

“Well Nastya dearest, would you like to be awake for the procedure, or shall I go ahead and put you under?”

“Of course I want to be awake, that’s half the fun.”

Raphaella’s eyes gleamed as she strapped Nastya down to the operating table. Nastya briefly wondered if she made a mistake, but how can she resist when Raphaella simply looked so cute and excited whenever she got to operate on someone awake. The scientist hooked up several cameras to get every single angle of Raphaella’s experiments and Nastya’s results. 

Nastya did, of course, blackout anyway. When she came to, she felt different. Her body felt different. Senses heightened. Balance, different? Better? She couldn’t tell. Nastya felt a tube gently thrashing near her le- oh, that was her new tail wasn’t it? She caught Raphaella’s eye, she was grinning, which could mean just about anything. Her tools and hands looked clean, but her coat was still covered in silver blood. 

“Well? How do you feel?”

“I can smell you from all the way over here.”

Raphaella gasped and clapped her hands together, “Excellent! What do I smell like?”

“Rubbing alcohol.”

“Anything else?”

“Is that perfume? Marius’? That stuff he got on that last planet?” 

“Oh! this is wonderful! A typical human wouldn’t be able to smell that over the rubbing alcohol even if they were pressed up against me,” Raphaella continued questioning Nastya and taking notes, “Oh, I suppose you’d like to be let out wouldn’t you?” 

“No fucking shit.”

Raphaella undid the metal that was binding Nastya’s body and helped her sit up.

“Now your body has taken to these new parts, but they won’t regenerate if something happens. I’m willing to redo this when necessary, but I’d appreciate it if you tried to keep them in one piece. I see you’ve made use of your tail already,” Raphaella ran a hand through Nastya’s hair and scratched behind her ears. 

“Mrrp?” 

Raphaella dropped her pen and notepad and shook her fists in excitement at this new development. 

“I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know but it was so cute!” Raphaella composed herself and scratched behind her ears again. This time, Nastya held back any embarrassing noises, but couldn’t stop herself from leaning into a very pleased Raphaella’s hand. 

Raphaella, of course, soon regretted this experiment when Nastya jumped up on one of her lab tables, looked her dead in the eye, and knocked a tube of incredibly acidic liquid on the ground before sprinting out. 

\--- 

Marius was absolutely delighted by the change. Immediately fixing his metal arm up with a laser pointer in his pointer figure. He shined it around the room until it caught Nastya's eye. Her pupils dilated as her tail twitched and her ears perked up. 

And then she turned and looked directly at Marius. 

"Really? Did you really think I'd fall for a red dot, I'm still human. In fact, I'm far smarter than you are, and this sort of shit is so fucking disres-" 

And then Jonny walked in the room, and Marius pointed the red dot right on his forehead. Nastya, as expected, jumped at the chance to bodyslam Jonny. So maybe the laser pointer wasn't too bad.  
\---

"No! NO! Nastya you fucking cunt don't you lay down on m-" 

Nastya laid down on Jonny. It was his fault for laying on the couch in the commons. If Jonny no want to be couch, why lay?

“I had shit to do today, m’not about to lay around all day just ‘cause no one else wants to lay with you.” 

“Kill me then, bitch.”

“No, your stupid ass silver blood is hard to get outta clothes.”

Nastya elected to not point out how many ways Jonny could kill, and has killed, her without spilling a drop of her ‘stupid ass silver blood’, and instead snuggled into the arms that had suspiciously found their way around her. 

When Jonny woke up, they were even more tangled up in each other. Somehow Nastya’s tail ended up in Jonny’s mouth. He immediately bit down and Nastya hissed, clawing him in the face before jumping off, of course launching off in the most painful way possible. 

\--- 

Nastya moved very slowly onto Ivy’s lap, fully believing that if she was slow enough, Ivy wouldn’t realize she was there. Every step forward got her closer to her goal. She ducked her head under Ivy’s book. Ivy, having a working set of eyes, saw Nastya and let her stay in her delusion of secrecy for a few moments, before wrapping her legs around her. Nastya let out a confused mrrp. How had her cover been blown? How could Ivy have noticed her? But, Ivy appeared to want cuddles, so Nastya supposed she could stay. For a while, Ivy read in silence, occasionally scratching behind Nastya’s ears or running a gentle hand through her hair. Nastya, on her part, was content to purr and enjoy the warmth and attention.

Until Ivy gently shifted the slightest bit. 

“No, Nastya come back.”

“No.”

“I hardly moved, come back, look how comfy I am! Come on!”

“Absolutely not.” 

\-- 

As soon as Gunpowder Tim saw Nastya hanging out in this workshop, ze scooped her up bridal style and immediately peppered kisses all over her face and head. 

"BASTARD! FIEND! AWFUL THING! I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

Once Tim's body caught up with zir brain, and ze processed Nastya's words, ze put her down. Nastya scurried off to the other side of Tim's workshop, tail twitching. Tim started tinkering with a nearby blaster he stole. About ten minutes later, Nastya wrapped her arms around Tim's waist and nuzzled zir shoulder. Ze ignored the catgirl and continued fucking around with the blaster, knowing damn well that she’ll get annoyed with zim. She kissed zir neck and shoulder, each kiss being more and more obviously a cry for attention and affection. 

"Where are my kissies from Timothy? Where is the love and affection I clearly deserve? You are a cruel and unjust gunner and I am going to scream." 

Tim grinned, gathered Nastya back into zir arms, and kissed her right on the lips. 

\--- 

Now very few people have seen Ashes O’Reilly giggle, honest to gods _giggle_ , and live to tell the tales, but Nastya was an immortal space pirate, which makes her quite hard to get rid of. When Ashes saw Nastya in all her catgirl glory for the first time, they couldn’t process anything other than utter adoration. They grabbed her face and gave her a huge smooch on the forehead, where cats we meant to be kissed! 

“Hey circuits,” Ashes said, still grinning as they scratched under her chin. Nastya leaned into the affection and glared, in true cat fashion. 

“What?”

“How’d you manage to get cuter on me?”

Nastya slapped Ashes’ cigarette out of the hand that wasn’t scratching her. 

“Bitch.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re still cute,” Ashes reassured, lighting a new cigarette.

“I’ll kill you.” 

“And I’ll regenerate and come give you more scratches.”

\--- 

The Toy Soldier found Nastya laying on her back in the kitchen, surrounded by a greenish plant, clearly not herself.

"Oh Dear Me, Old Chap You Weren't Supposed To Get Into The Catnip! Now Look At You, You Look So Silly!" 

The soldier laid on the ground next to her.

"Well If You're Going To Be Silly, You Might As Well Have Company."

They rolled around in the catnip together, until Tim came in and asked what the hell they were doing.

"Tim! Hi! I’m, man, I’m high I think”

"And I Am Pretending!" 

Tim sighed and tried to scoop the catnip off the ground and into the partially ripped bag, “I can see that, well don’t mind me, I’ll let you get back to it.” Tim gave up on scooping the catnip and left.

Nastya and the Toy Soldier continued their rolling until Nastya turned to it. 

“Do you feel the overwhelming urge to run very fast right now?”

“I Do Not! But I Would Be Delighted To Join You!”

Nastya leapt up and sprinted out, Toy Soldier was quick to follow and caught up quickly. Together they sprinted around the ship, knocking anyone and everyone they saw on the ground. The “Zoomies” as Raphaella referred to it as, was a storm that could only be stopped by the octokittens, as Nastya and the Toy Soldier nyoomed directly into a swarm. They were promptly eaten alive.

\---

When Drumbot Brian walked into the engine room, he wasn’t surprised to see the catgirl lying contently on the main control panel. Unfortunately, he really needed that control panel at the moment. He strolled over and cupped Nastya’s face gently, turning her head to make her face him. 

“Nastya darling, I’m gonna need you to move.”

“Well that fucking sucks.”

“Don’t be difficult.”

“Fuck you, the panel is warm.”

And with that Nastya turned back around and continued her nap. The Drumbot sighed, and briefly considered his options. The ends of getting Nastya off the control panel justifies picking her up and disturbing her nap. He turned on his internal heaters and let them run for a few minutes to make him nice and warm. What? Just because he was on EJM doesn’t mean that he’s a monster. He scooped Nastya off the panel ignoring her (and Aurora’s, who finally decided to chime in) accusations of him being a horrid terrible cruel pilot who would destroy a poor sweet catgirl’s comfiness. Those cries came to a halt when he sat Nastya and himself down on the pilot chair. Nastya pouted for a moment before getting comfy and falling back into her nap. Finally, Brian could steer the Aurora away from the belt of explosive and somehow poisonous asteroids. 

\--- 

Aurora hardly noticed a difference, besides the tail, ears, and propensity to meow and purr, Nastya was about the same. She was always a bratty smug little bastard, and she already climbed all over everything. There was only one little quirk Aurora picked up after her girlfriend's transformation. 

Wires hung down around Nastya's face, scratching her scalp and behind her ears. She relished in the sound of her girlfriend's purrs. She really was so sweet when they were alone, instead of the little bastard she typically is. 

Nastya's hand snapped out at the wire that was snaking away. 

And everything stopped. 

Nastya's face flushed silver as she realized what she did, still not pulling her hand away. 

_Nastya?_

Nastya was quiet. 

_Are you attacking my wires?_

"Shut up," 

Aurora burst out laughing and began her affection again as Nastya pouted and withdrew her hand. Aurora gently slithered her wires across the wall, hoping to tease the catgirl into another attack. Nastya just glared, trying to look pissed off. A hard feat considering how much she was blushing and leaning into Aurora’s scratches.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @negayeh


End file.
